Revenge
by Debbora
Summary: An old case came out, in the way they never could have imagined, to destroy them. Pairing: Sharon/Andy.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Major Crimes fellows, since the Season Finale episode I found myself lost on Mondays, like I always say: _Monday is not Monday if doesn't have Major Crimes_, so I knew that I needed do something about it... and what's better than write a fic about your obsession right? So this fic will happen after the fiasco in The Nutcracker – So of course will have some Shandy.

The focus of this fic is how Sharon and her team will escape from a building that can collapse anytime. I hope you guys like it :) And thank you marymcdonelll on Tumblr for helping me with this.

**I (sadly) do not own any of the characters or settings below.**

- Debora-

* * *

><p>Her head throbbed when she opened her eyes. Sharon blinked once, twice, three times before opening them and looking around to understand what was going on. She tried to stand. Leaning her hand against the unstable wall of women's bathroom. She managed to get up but bent and groaned as an acute pain shot through her left arm. She looked down and saw her own blood draining from her arm. She opened her mouth to try to suck air into her lungs, but as nervous as she was, it was impossible. <em>Calm down Sharon<em>. She couldn't lose her control now, not in this situation. She managed to bring in the air she needed and pressed her injury with her free hand as she walked slowly to the sink to wash it.

The lights were flashing at a certain time interval and it bothered her pupils so they couldn't get used to the light. She turned on all the taps, only to realize they had no water. In frustration she looked at her reflection in the virtually broken mirror in front of her. There was a cut, not too deep that ran through her cheek, from which blood flowed, and another in her neck. Looking more closely at the reflection she saw something that caught her attention. Was it a _red high-heeled_… She turned and walked with some difficulty towards debris left over from the bathroom stalls. Had a fallen concrete slab on them…and about something else… When she came closest a mixture of fear and dread invaded her body and she covered her mouth not to scream or throw up her breakfast.

* * *

><p><strong>-Four hours before-<strong>

Provenza could not be happier. His two favorite things in just one day: a sunny day, and the best: no case. He leaned back in his chair and took out his paper to play his good and old crosswords. The midday sun was intense at the office, and not everyone was that happy.

Andy Flynn, poor thing, was feeling a headache coming on, and all those papers on his desk made him feel worse. And even so there was a thought that didn't want to leave his head, no matter how hard he tried.

"FLYNN!". And**_ that_ **voice had to break his line of thoughts as always.

"What Provenza?!". He replied with a hint of anger in his voice. He had been thinking all day of an excuse to explain to Sharon what happened in the Nutcracker because he knew she was going to ask him anyway. She was Captain Raydor, _nothing could escape from her._

"Dammit Flynn. I was just trying to talk to you seven times and you didn't even listen to me! Don't take my good mood away". Provenza practically screamed through clenched teeth.

"Oh then I'm sorry sir". Flynn said sarcastically. "If I just didn't want to hear any bullshit you had to tell me!". He shouted louder than he should. Tao, Shanchez and Sykes looked at each other trying to pretend nothing was happening.

"Flynn what the hell is wrong with you today?". Provenza asked trying to calm himself down.

In response Andy picked up his phone and began typing on it. Provenza didn't understand what the hell he was doing until he felt his own phone vibrating in his pocket. He looked at the screen and grumbled as he read it.

**Andrew F.:** In the hallway **NOW**.  
><strong>Louie Provenza.:<strong> No, I'm not going to take my ass off my chair. Just tell me what's going on dude.  
><strong>Andrew F.:<strong> Dude?! you've never called me that.  
><strong>Louie Provenza.:<strong> When I visited my grandchildren they told me that the thing of the moment was call people dude on phone… but that doesn't matter. Just tell me what's going on.  
><strong>Andrew F.:<strong> I can't, It's about Sharon.

The message had barely been sent when Andy heard Provenza yelling: "In the hallway NOW Flynn". And as Andy suggested before, they were walking toward the hallway.

"Ok Flynn". Provenza started. "I think you already ruined my good mood, so let's get to the point". He said joining his hands. "Is this something related to yesterday? during the ballet show?".

"I –".

"Please don't tell me you kissed her". Andy's eyes widened. "Oh God no no. Why–why do you think so?!". He asked quickly looking around. _Why did I reacted like this?_.

"Phew, yesterday when you told me about what your family thought about Sharon I really thought you would do something… what's the word…". He murmured thoughtfully.

"Irrational?"

"No, it's…"

"Idiotic?"

"Ha yes that is the right word". Provenza said smiling that kind of smile that always make Flynn roll his eyes.

"Ha Ha very funny old man". Andy pretended a fake laugh. "Ok, the thing is… that I didn't really tell my family after the ballet presentation that Sharon wasn't my girlfriend..."

"Flynn, for God's sake, do NOT call her that". He already didn't like him calling her by her first name all the time, and now girlfriend – he was getting sick. "But wait. Did you say an '_and_'? So still there's more?". He asked hoping otherwise.

"Yes there's more". He said ignoring what appeared to be an '_oh God_'. "When Sharon and I were into the car, coming back after the Nutcracker, she tried so many times ask me what was really going on. I really didn't know what do to. Thanks to that I inadvertently forgot to turn on the indicator to enter into a curve and she gave me a speech about how I could have caused an accident".

"Typical Raydor". Provenza murmured. "Oh Flynn I told you that it wasn't a good idea take her with you. Are you going to tell her the truth?".

"Of course I'm going to tell her the truth! I've been thinking all day for some excuse to tell her but I can't!". He almost yelled desperate.

"Look Flynn, don't worry. I- I know that I still don't know much about the captain but I do know that she hates lies". He waited for Flynn's nod to keep speaking. "So..uh..I think you know what you should do now". He finished the conversation with a little tap on Flynn's shoulder and began walking to the murderer room.

Flynn was picking up his phone but a voice make him stop. "Ah and Flynn". It was Provenza's voice almost in the corner. "And next time". He was being sarcastic. "Remember that I'm always right".

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in a wasteland out of the city, one member of the group put the last suitcase in the trunk of his car and closed it tightly. "I'm ready". He yelled.<p>

The man who seemed be the boss nodded as he entered in his own car. He put on his sunglasses and looked at the three cars next to his smiling. _"Time for work"_. He sighed as they left the local and began driving to their workplace – _The Los Angeles Police Department._

* * *

><p><strong>[AN:]** Sorry If you think I'm being too confuse but thank you for And Reviews are welcome :) please let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Whooha I wasn't expecting so many reviews! Thank you for everyone who read and liked this story and principally reviewed, because every time I get a review notification it makes me smile... so keep em coming!**

**This is the 2nd chapter and I would like to ask if does anyone know in which floor Major Crimes division is and how many floors does have all the building? believe me this would help me a lot! But let's stop talking and go to what really interests us here.**

**I do not own any of the characters or settings below.**

* * *

><p>That... that was a body. <em>A crushed body<em>.

"Oh God–". She tried to stifle the scream that came out of her throat involuntarily. But it just left without previous notice. In her whole life, she had already seen many bodies. Some of them in a really distressing state. But she'd never seen one in that way. She could see the black hair of the poor woman bathed in blood and a sort of gray matter – she deduced this was the brain – and part of the arm was bent in a position that if Sharon tried to imagine she could literally throw up the contents of her stomach like she almost did before.

Sharon looked away from that scene. She couldn't stay there any longer. _I need to get out of here_. She thought as she looked frantically for an exit. But first of all... What had happened? And... there was someone with her before all this happened... But as hard as she tried to remember who it was, just a headache came to her. Her brain was foggy certainly because of shock from hitting her head against the wall a few minutes ago, or – god – maybe hours ago. She had even lost the notion of time.

She decided to try to leave the place. She walked toward the bathroom door, which apparently seemed_ intact_... But the only doors that are made of that durable material are those of the floors near the parking lot... so she wasn't on the floor of her department. She slowly turned the knob and grimaced by the agonizing sound of the creaking iron on the floor as she opened the door...

* * *

><p>-1 hour before-<p>

Sharon sighed heavily. She couldn't believe she had forgotten the boxes files which she took in the past week to review in her car. Just because she didn't want to leave her office today. She sighed. That day was one of those lazy days when you just want to sit – in her case – read a good book accompanied by mint tea... she could almost taste it in her mouth, but it was only in her dreams until, at least as she hoped, the end of the day.

_Well, the box won't come to her by itself._ She rose lazily from her chair and made her way to the door, opening it slowly. She looked around and saw her team. Provenza seemed a little stressed while playing crosswords, Sykes was determined, as always, doing her paperwork. This girl sometimes made her remember of herself. But only a little. Sharon didn't remember being a kiss-ass with the boss like her. The thought made her giggle. Shanchez and Tao were probably in the break-room and there's Flynn. He seemed distracted and a little sad, so different from last night. She was still confused about _last night_. Many things had happened and she definitely needed an explanation. But not now.

When she closed the door, Provenza lowered the newspaper and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Decided to leave your throne Captain?".

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "I'm just going to pick up some boxes that I forgot in my car Lieutenant. But I hope when I get back, you didn't have caught my throne". She teased.

Provenza grumbled stifling Sykes' laugh. "I wouldn't dream of it Captain". He said turning his gaze to his game. "I don't dream".

Sharon tried to stifle a laugh at the last comment as she took a last look at Andy. He was still looking at the window. _He seems so depressed..._

She coughed softly trying to bring everyone's attention as she said. "uh Lieutenant Flynn. Could you come help me please?". She had no answer. He kept facing that window. She opened her mouth to speak again, but her voice was quickly drowned out by Provenza's. "FLYNN! The Captain is talking to YOU!".

Andy quickly looked around, as if he was looking for something and he found it. Sharon's eyes. "oh Y- yes, Yes". He stammered getting up from his chair as Provenza continued. "She wants you to help her with some boxes... ". He said arching his eyebrow and giving the '_you know what you have to do so do it you idiot_' look.

Andy looked at him raising his eyebrow in doubt and then opened his mouth nodding _'Ahhh ok_', finally understanding what his partner meant.

Provenza continued staring at them until they leave his field of view. "I hope he does not screw it up again." He muttered lifting the newspaper again.

"Screw what up?" . Sykes asked gayer than ever. _How she can be so happy all the time?._

"Anything that interests you. Now get back to work." He replied as he wrote another letter in the small space.

* * *

><p>-50 minutes ago-<p>

Before reaching at the LAPD, the group made some stops that delayed them a few hours, but finally arrived at their workplace and went smoothly by the guard. The leader even made a little joke that drew a laugh and a '_hilarious as always_' from guard.

They parked the car near the exit, as always, and left their cars. The leader nodded indicating that they could now remove the bags of their cars and ,already with his briefcase, he walked toward the elevator.

Feeling the presence of the other members behind him. He murmured, without turning to face them. "You guys know what to do now". And entered in the elevator, instantly saying 'good afternoon' to the its occupants: Captain Sharon Raydor and Lieutenant Andrew Flynn, who nodded as they walked away from each other.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you guys liked this chapter and for who asked for Sharon and Andy be stuck together... just wait (¬‿¬). Oh and don't forget to review!**


End file.
